


A wonderful few days

by LegendaryDork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Secret Santa, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: The story of how Korra and Asami found out how they had a crush on each other.





	A wonderful few days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VengeSim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeSim/gifts).



> I come back from my tomb to dedicate this work to [VengeSim](https://vengesim.tumblr.com/). Happy Christmas! <3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one shot, and I wanted to thank you for sending such amazing prompts... And giving me a reason to write again and not feeling like this is a chore... Maybe you're my secret santa after all.

 

The two women on a vacation were walking in the spirit world at a slow pace, enjoying each other’s presence. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, and the spirits floating around Korra and Asami were twirling happily. Sparkles of yellow and blue were dancing around blue and red figures, making Korra the happiest she’s ever been the past three years. The wilds around the two heroes of the battle of Republic City were creating a bubble of peace, a light wind kissing the women’s cheeks gently.

 

“Remember when we first met, and you took me racecar driving?”

Asami smiled at that. “I remember how terrified you were.”

“Was not!” Korra retorted.

 

And then, the tanned woman had a flashback – _a nice one, for a change_. The feeling of her thick locks flying in the wind, the air created by the speed of the Satomobile embracing her whole body, Asami’s presence in front of her, this smart and fierce woman being in control of the situation. Freedom of movement behind the wheel. No responsibilities. No villains.

 

Just the two of them.

 

_Since the beginning._

 

At that, the avatar answered “Anyway, what _I_ remember the most was how relieved I felt.”

“Relieved?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. My whole life, I was always told I was too wild, too emotional, too intense. But it turned out you could be just as intense as me.”

 

The way the taller woman smirked when she passed the other car, the piercing emerald eyes beaming with pride. _Finally,_ Korra wasn’t alone anymore _._ She swallowed with a slight difficulty, a lump in the throat, as the emotion became a little more intense. “I’ve never had anyone in my life who got me the way you do.”

 

_Who gets me with all my emotions. And supports me, no matter what. I can’t believe… How lucky I am._

 

_To have found such an amazing woman. A gorgeous person, inside and out. A smart and passionate person, ready to do everything for the people she cares about and just so genuinely kind. That lopsided smile that makes my heart skip a beat everytime she looks at me._

 

_Everytime_ you _look at me._

 

_My love… The way your green eyes cross mine, and make me think… Yes, maybe I’m more than just the Avatar. Maybe I’m more than just my past mistakes. Maybe I’m more than just… Oh, you’ll never know how much I care about you._

 

… _How much I love you?_

 

_No, it’s too soon. Tell her when it’s the right time._

 

_\---  
_

 

After a few seconds of silence, Asami whispered almost voicelessly, breaking the silence between the two girls. The pain inside her still present, still hurting there, deep in her guts. “The three years you were gone were the longest of my life.”

 

Korra’s warm embrace, her lovely smile, her ocean blue eyes telling Asami things she didn’t dare hoping three years ago. The broken girl, ending up in a wheelchair after the hardest fight of her life. How this person, so beautiful, always very expressive, and sometimes – _let’s say it_ – a little loud, just stopped talking. Just stopped moving.

 

Just stopped living.

 

The trauma… The bones cracking when Korra fell on the floor, that day against Zaheer. Asami’s friend, almost dying in front of her.

 

_I’m so tired of losing people. I can’t hide my feelings._

 

The businesswoman couldn’t take it anymore. After her mother, her father… Twice. Korra…

 

_Korra… If you knew how much I love you too._

 

“I think that’s when I realized how much you meant to me. I almost told you in one of my letters.”

“Why didn’t you?” Korra asked, eyes widened with surprise.

 

_Because I couldn’t lose my only girl friend, silly._

 

“You’d already been away for so long… I guess I was scared you didn’t feel the same way. Then maybe you’d _never_ come back.” _But enough talking about me, love._ “How about you? When did you know how you felt?”

 

\---

 

Korra frowned. “After I was poisoned…” _After I was poisoned, when you brushed my hair and took care of me that day. When you made me talk. When you were the only one who managed to make me genuinely smile, even if it was the hardest thing to do. You brightened my days… And you still do._ “You were there for me when I couldn’t even be there for myself.”

 

Korra’s breathe increased. Her muscles tensed up. She couldn’t go through it, no. Never again. _Please, not anymore… No, not_ – A gentle touch on her stiffened muscles lifted her from her scary and way too real thoughts. The soft and pale hand on her bare skin was so comforting. The water tribe woman raised her head to cross the same soft emerald eyes.

 

“I’m glad you did” Asami’s smooth voice resonated in Korra’s ears like a melody you only hear in dreams. The voice of an angel whispering only happiness in this exact moment.

 

The shorter girl took Asami’s hand, and she entertwined their fingers. They didn’t need words to tell each other what they needed to say. Everything would be okay, as long as they were together and they would never be apart again. As long as they would communicate each other’s thoughts and feelings. Together they were unstoppable. They were one.

 

_I love you…_

 

… _I love you._

 

Korra closed her eyes and locked their lips with a kiss. The feeling of her girlfriend’s lips on her own was always so intense she felt the butterflies in her stomach expanding within a second.

 

_Everything’s perfect._

 

Their kiss lasted enough for them to lose track of the time.

 

_And for the phoenix spirit to fly here, apparently._

 

“Looks like our ride’s here.”

 

_Looks like our journey’s just begun, you and I._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, please be kind because English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Hope you enjoyed it, I'd really like to know your thoughts :)
> 
> Happy Christmas guys!


End file.
